


Getting to Know You

by HoneyWhatever



Series: Deals [7]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alfie Solomons, Alpha Arthur Shelby, Alpha Charlie Strong, Alpha May Carleton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Communication and Dialogue are key for a healthy relationship, Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Polly Gray, Omega Tommy Shelby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyWhatever/pseuds/HoneyWhatever
Summary: Jealousy makes Alfie angry. Tommy doesn't have time for his bullshit. So they are going to talk like the fucking adults that they are.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Deals [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557646
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

“I never thought of you as an omega who would settle down.” May says, her hands behind her back.

They are standing in front of the enclosure watching Tommy’s newly trained horse, a beautiful chocolate colored mare. He bought it months ago and passed it onto May Carlton’s care so she could train her into a docile and obedient horse that’ll make the best birthday present for Charlie and now she’s finally ready to be his son first horse.

“I never thought I would, either. But things turned out that way in the end.”

“Tommy, I–” She stops herself, gathering her thoughts. The omega doesn’t interrupt her. “Why did it work out now? Why– why not me?” She didn’t want to sound as needy and desperate as she does but May needs those answers.” Sorry, that’s– Forget I asked. Please.”

Tommy turns to look at her, he can tell she’s trying to stay strong and Tommy knows best to not try and to lie to her or embarrass her further, “He’s a man of my world, and I didn’t look for him.” Tommy grabs one of her hands, making her look down to them and up to the omega’s face. “I know you tried to accept who I was, what I do, but in the end appearances matter in your world and it would have worn us down. We weren’t right for each other. And Alfie? He understands and doesn’t try to change me.”

“Well, he’s a lucky alpha, certainly.”

“Well, I don’t know about that.” He gives her a small smirk. With one last look to the horses he says, “let’s go back to the house. Shall we?”

Together they walk back to the house, lightly chatting all the way to the office so Tommy can pay her for training the horse. When they were exiting the drawing room they come face to face with Alfie who’s just arriving from the distillery. All three come to a halt.

“Afternoon, Alfie.”

“Yeah, it is.” The older alpha takes off his hat and kipa, Tommy’s trained eye can see him getting all tense and squaring up at the presence of an unknown alpha so close to his very pregnant mate and in his own house. “Who’s this?”

“May Carleton, horse trainer.” The female alpha presents herself. With her head held high she extends her hand to greet the other, not backing down even when Alfie is starring down at her, ready to rip her throat open, his scent burning through her nose.

Alfie looks down at the extended hand then up to his mate before extending his own to shake the delicate hand on the other alpha. “Alfie Solomons.” They let go of each other’s hands. “can I ask, Ms. Carleton, what are you doing in my house?”

Tommy goes to answer but May beats him to it, clearly posturing too. “I just came to drop off what I understand is Charlie’s birthday present.”

“MH-mmm.” Is all Alfie says in return, never breaking eye contact.

‘ _Fucking alphas_.’

“I bought Charlie his first horse. May has been training the last couple of months and just drop her off.” Tommy explains, his omega nature trying to appease the situation.

“Right. I was actually just about to leave.”

“Right. Well, go on now. Sure is a long drive you have ahead, eh?”

“Yes. Right.” She says and Tommy extends his arm to show the way and they both walk out of the house; Alfie watches them from the door.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Tommy says when she opens the car door.

“I’m the one who should be apologizing. That wasn’t very proper of me. Shouldn’t have engaged in the posturing. It was– I apologize for making you uncomfortable, Tommy.” She gives him a small smile before climbing in her car, closing the door. “Good luck with the rest of the pregnancy.” Tommy takes his distance, going back to stand closer to his mate, both watching the car as it leaves the property.

“Alfie–” Tommy says once the car is out of sight, turning to face his mate. But the alpha doesn’t let him continue, instead he turns on his heel and walks away fast –faster than Tommy can walk at the moment, at least– and up to the second floor. With a sigh, the omega enters his office, he doesn’t have the energy to deal with an angered Alfie.

Tommy paced the floor of the drawing room for a couple of minutes until he grew tired on his feet, so he decided to put his mind to good use and sits on his chair and goes through some papers Polly had delivery earlier in the day. Whenever Alfie feels like talking like a fucking adult, he can damn well come find him.

But he never came. Instead, about an hour later he receives the visit from his head of staff, Frances enters through the open door. “Sir,” Tommy looks up at her, she seems nervous of saying whatever it is she’s about to say. It’s been a while since she last was nervous in his presence, so he gives her his full attention. “I know it’s not my place to tell you what to do, but I advise you to go to the kitchen and talk to Mr. Solomons. He’s… Well, he seems to be in a mood and took over the kitchen, he’s sort of angry baking?” She doesn’t sound sure of that, but he believes her nonetheless. “The rest of the staff is a bit concern; he seems odd mumbling under his breathe.”

Tommy lets out a heavy sigh putting the papers aside on a certain order only he understands before standing up. “Keep Charlie and the rest of the staff out of the kitchen until I tell you otherwise, alright?” The maid replies with a soft _‘yes, sir’_ while Tommy moved at a slow pace towards the kitchen, somehow dreading what he might find there. When Tommy reaches the kitchen he sees that Alfie was in fact ‘angry baking’ like Frances had said.

Alfie was hands deep in dough, flour covering him and the entire table, utensils scattered around and bowls piled up, angrily mumbling under his breath as he aggressively kneads the poor dough.

“Alfie–” The omega starts but is interrupted.

“Did you fuck her?” Alfie says, not stopping what he’s doing.

“It was the other way around but yes.” At that Alfie immediately looks at him, eyes sharp. “She looks delicate but she’s still an alpha.” Those words definitely don’t put out the anger shining in Alfie’s eyes, but Tommy is not here to lie to him.

“So you submitted to her.”

“No. I slept with her.” Tommy clarifies. “It can’t come as a surprise that I’ve slept with other people, I was married, remember?”

“I thought, right, I thought you used sleep with betas only. Sorry for thinking I was your first alpha.”

“My first love was an alpha. She was sick and people didn’t take her seriously, but I stood by her side no matter what people thought of us. I was with her when she passed. After that I enrolled and went off to fight in the war. Alphas and omegas were given drugs so we wouldn’t get our heats and ruts, but betas were available for a nice time every once in a while. Coming back from war, I wouldn’t let anyone else touch me so I would only sleep with Lizzie because back then it was her job and I knew her from before. Then there was Grace, May and Tatiana, and then you. And you’re my mate, it’ll be only you until we die. I don’t get think about all those poor twinks you fucked before, now do I, eh? So why the hell are you so angry?”

“I– I guess it just hit me, right, we don’t really know each other, now do we? Shit, we haven’t even talked about baby stuff! Like– Like are we going to raise them Jewish or catholic? Are you hoping for a boy or a girl? I can’t have a girl, Tom! I don’t know shit about females and their bodies and how they’re supposed to be raised or whatever, to be honest an omega boy would be too much to me and don’t get me wrong I love Charlie like my own son and he’s going to grow up to be a fine omega like yourself, and whatever child you gift me with I’m going to love them no matter what’s their second gender, because I love you but I’ll be in over my head if it’s a– Fuck. I shouldn’t have said that.” Alfie leaves the dough on the table, he hasn’t been paying attention to it by the end of his long rant, instead he grabs a rag to clean the dough and flour off his hands before moving one clean hand up to his face to smooth down his beard –a nervous tic of his. “Look, Tom, I shouldn’t have said that, alright? No need to make all this worse, alright? Just give me some space and then we’ll talk.”

But Tom does the exact opposite, he walks closer to the alpha, standing just a few steps away. “Look, I’m not going to say I love you because I’m not sure I do right now and the last person I told that to die. But when I do know, I’ll make sure to tell you. We don’t even have to talk about you saying it, but we can talk about other things like–” He puts both hands on his distended belly, “like I’m actually hoping for another boy, because we wouldn’t know shit about how to raise a girl by ourselves, now would we?.” Tommy takes another step closer to the perfectly stilled alpha. “I was raised catholic by my mother’s wishes; Charlie’s being raised catholic by Grace’s wishes and I won’t allow that to change. My family supports orphanages linked to the catholic church but that doesn’t mean religion means something to me.” He takes another step closer. “But I know it means a lot to you. So,” another step and he’s right in front of Alfie, “if you want our baby to be raised Jewish, I won’t object to that. I won’t even object to Charlie learning about your religion,” he moves one hand from his belly up to cradle Alfie’s cheek and the alpha closes his eyes and leans into int, “after all his step-father and sibling will be, and he’ll want to participate and learn about it, and I know you will teach him if he asks you to.”

Alfie moves one of his own hands up to his face to cradle Tommy’s and kiss its palm. “You’re perfect, you know that?”

“Far from it.” Tommy leans forward to kiss his mate. “Now, if you’re done brooding, will you bake me somethin’?”

“Of course, love. Anything in particular?” Alfie grabs once again the dough, adding a bit more flour to eat before start kneading it for the last time.

“No.” He moves to leave the kitchen but stops at the threshold, “Actually, a chocolate babka would be nice.”

Alfie can’t help but smile at that. “Chocolate babka coming right up, love.”

* * *

“So why did you ask me to come here?” Polly asks, sitting in front of Tommy. Alfie was standing by the window.

The truth is, after their conversation the pair was filled with uncertain thoughts about the future, especially with not knowing the sex of the baby, so when Tommy remembered that Polly could clear that doubt for them he decided to call his aunt and asked her to come by the house whenever she could. That happened to be the following evening.

“Is something wrong?” She asks, looking between her nephew and the alpha.

“No, nothing of the sort. See, Polly, Thomas here was gracious enough to let me know that you have been gifted with the gift of ‘second sight’ so you can rightly predict the sex of an unborn baby.” When Tommy told him such thing he didn’t believe it fully believed it, but Tommy told him she has yet to make a mistake.

“That’s right, I can see what the baby it’s going to be. Would you like to know about yours?” She asks the alpha with a raised brow, but instead is Tommy that answers.

“We realized that even though we will love our child no matter what their sex is, we still sort of lost our shit at the possibility of having a daughter.”

Polly looks at the other omega, eyes dancing with amusement, “so you’re hoping I’ll tell you you’re expecting a boy?”

“Ideally, yes.” Tommy says, cheeks slightly colored with embarrassment.

“What if it’s a girl?”

“Then you and Ada will say that it’ll serve us right and then help us manage raising her.”

Polly lets out a small chuckle at her nephew’s response. “Damn right we will.” She sets aside the glass of champagne she’s been nursing, “let’s get this done, then. On your feet.”

Both omegas get to their feet and stand in close proximity, Tommy knows what comes next, but he still feels his cheeks getting warm when Polly puts one hand on his belly and with the other she grabs his chest. She’s quiet for a few seconds, eyes unfocused seeing something it’s not there. And then, as she steps away, she says: “A boy. An alpha like his father.”

And just like that it suddenly feels like a tremendous weight has been lifted from the mated pair shoulders.

“Well, there you have it.” Polly says. “Are you boys more at ease now?”

“Definitely.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Pol.”

“You’re welcome. Now, I’m going to take my leave. I’ll see you boys on Charlie’s birthday, alright?” and with that she was gone.

“So we’re having a boy.” Tommy says, to break the silence that has fallen on the room after his aunt’s departure.

“Apparently, yeah.” Alfie feels the omega coming to stand next to him in front of the window.

“Has Polly put your mind at ease?”

“You know I would love the baby if they were a girl, right?” The alpha puts his hand on his mate’s shoulder, urging him closer to his own body and leans down to kiss him on the temple. “But yeah, I actually feel calmer now, but there’s still a chance she’s wrong, isn’t it?”

“Not on the sex at least, but sometimes visualizing the second gender is difficult, according to her. She told me mom exactly what she was expecting back then. The only mistake she made was that she saw me being an alpha.” Tommy says, relaxing into his mate’s embrace.

“Good thing you ain’t one then, otherwise we wouldn’t be here.”

“No, we wouldn’t.” After that, they fall into a comfortable silence.

“Should we start pitching names, then? And have one for a girl just in case?” Alfie wonders, after a few minutes have passed in silence.

“Do you have something in mind?”

“Not really. But I think we should find something that goes well with Shelby, don’t we?” At that, Tommy moves out of his embrace to look at him in the eyes. “Think we can come up with something good and meaningful enough, don’t you, love?

“You want the baby to be a Shelby? Not Solomons?” Tommy asks, taken aback.

“You don’t?”

“That’s not– I uh–”

“Love, even before I asked you, you already knew I wanted to raise the baby in Judaism because you know religion is important to me. And I know family is important to you, the Shelby last name is important to you, so the baby can be a Shelby. Plus there’s a company to that name and not much to the Solomons’, ya know.”

“You– No alpha has ever done that, you know that, right?”

“Good thing I’m not a fuckin’ cunt like the rest of them.”

Tommy snorts at that but says _“thank you”_ anyways, leaning over to kiss his mate shortly on the lips. “I mean, you’re still a cunt but– Thank you.”

“I do something nice and he calls me a cunt, fucking hell. What world are we livin’ in, eh?” Alfie throws an arm over the omega’s shoulders again, once again bringing him closer to his body, minding the belly is not being pressed or in the way.

“You won’t mind if he’s a Shelby, then?”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I did, you silly boy. Don’t argue about that when we are clearly going to argue about the name.”

“You sure about that?” Tommy asks, removing himself from his mate’s embrace, the baby kicking on his bladder.

“Oh, I’m fucking certain about that.”

“Okay, then I guess we’ll argue about if it fits Shelby-Solomons, eh?” The omega says, red lips curved in a smirk as he walks away, leaving the alpha alone. Astonished by his mate’s words.

“Fucking hell, you’ll be the death of me, Tommy Shelby.” Alfie says to the empty room before following after the other man.

* * *

[ _**tumblr** _ ](https://itshoneywhatever.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Charlie's birthday, some feelings are involved in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fic was tagged as finished but i really wanted to add a new chapter so you guys can see how the party goes.
> 
> Also, an anon came onto my ask box on tumblr and gave me an amazing idea (and most importantly, they gave me permission to use it), so to you my dear anon, this chapter is for you! Thank you for the inspiration when it came to Charlie feeling the baby kicking and Alfie -soort of- saving the day! ♡

On the morning of Charlie’s third birthday Tommy finds himself wanting to be the one to wake up his son to have a little moment with him, so while he does that Alfie is downstairs baking and helping prepare breakfast because apparently he’s incapable of spending over 24 hours without baking something. Tommy enters the naturally lit room –Mary was given instructions the day before to simply open the curtains but to not wake Charlie– and walks up to his sleeping son only to find him already wide awake.

“Happy birthday, Charlie.” He says, reaching down to tickle the toddler on his tummy making him laugh.

“Daddy, it’s my birthday!” The boy yells, moving to his tummy to stand up, hands clasped on the crib’s railing.

“Yes, it is. Your birthday.”

“Where’s Afee?” He asks.

“Alfie is downstairs making you a special breakfast for you, I’m in charge of collecting you.” One of Tommy’s hand comes up to move the soft hair away from his son’s forehead. “You know, Charles, I know your mum would’ve loved to be here with you today, she would’ve wake you up with soft kisses all over your face like she always used to. Remember?” Charlie nods his head yes. “Remember how much she loved you? Because she’ll always love you, got it?” The boy nods again and Tommy takes him from under his arms and with a lot of effort he’s able to take him out of the crib. He definitely needs to buy him a bed now that he’s three. Tommy urges the towards the bathroom so he can go.

“Daddy?” Charlie says from where he’s washing his hands.

“Yes?”

“What is Afee?” He turns to look at his daddy, small hands dripping with water so that Tommy can dry them with a towel.

“What do you mean?”

“Is he… Is Afee my new daddy?”

Of all the questions Charlie could’ve asked, Tommy never imagined him asking that. And his voice sounds so small that something inside Tommy’s chest tightens. So he grabs his son and settles him on top of the bathroom sink. And after letting out a sigh, he responds.

“Look, Charlie, you’ll always have your mum and I, alright? She might be gone but her memory will always live in us, alright? She would’ve loved to be here to celebrate your third birthday and every birthday ever, but unfortunately we lost her. And I loved her, I loved her so much that it physically hurt me to lose her for the longest time. But at some point I had to move on.” Swallows down, biting his cheeks from inside. “Nobody could ever replace her or me in your life, alright?” Charlie is looking right into Tommy’s eyes, blue on blue, lower lip trembling. “Alfie’s… Alfie’s my mate, and he’s the father of your baby brother, and he’s technically your step-father but you don’t have the obligation to call him anything other than Alfie, alright?” The boy nods his head. “Alright, let’s go down then so we can eat breakfast, eh?” Tommy kisses him on his tiny forehead before he puts him back down on the floor and exit the bedroom.

“But can I?” Charlie asks when they are walking down the stairs, tugging his dad’s hand.

“Can what?”

“Call him daddy too?”

“Do you want to?” The boy shrugs his tiny shoulders at that. “Don’t you think it would be confusing? Calling us both daddy?” Charlie simply shrugs again. “How about papa?”

“I can?”

“Only if you really want to. You’re not forced to do it, you know that, right?”

“Okay.” And then they reach the kitchen where the staff and Alfie have put together a special birthday breakfast for Charlie. Everyone they encounter on their way to the kitchen stops to say hello to the boy, congratulating him for his birthday, making him smile. The moment they entered the kitchen Charlie runs towards Alfie, small body slamming against the alpha’s legs.

“Well, good morning to you too, boy.” Alfie says, smiling down at the young omega attached to his knees. “You two sure took your sweet coming down here, didn’t ya?” With a very exaggerated grunt he bends down to pick up the boy, “happy birthday, Charlie.” He nuzzles the boy on top of his soft blond hair before settling him down on a chair. “Now, please enjoy this wonderful breaks me poor old self prepared for you, alright? Gonna be feeling real bad if you don’t. So go ahead and eat before your daddy eats it all and blame it on the baby.” He says with a lilt to his voice that knows it makes Tommy annoyed and Charlie laugh.

“So, Charlie, after breakfast I’m going to give you your first birthday present–”

“Present!” The boy repeats.

“Yes, a present. Now, just because I’m giving you one this early the day doesn’t mean you can go around asking everyone for one, alright?” Charlie nods his head yes. “Alright, after that Mary is going to help you get ready. The family is coming for lunch and you’ll get to play with all your cousins, alright?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah?” The boy nods his head so hard the adults thought it my come off his neck, luckily it didn’t. “Good.”

They finish eating breakfast, trying to calm down a very excited 3 years old boy and lightly chatting over baby names and running the plans for lunch and dinner with the chef.

“How about Daniel?” Tommy says a few minutes later after Charlie has gone out with Cyril.

“Daniel? For our kid?”

“I had a friend –Danny Whizz-Bang, served with me in the war. I like the name, would be a nice way to honor him, too.”

“Danny Shelby.” Alfie says, trying the sound of the name.

“Shelby Solomons.” Tommy reminds him. They still haven’t settle on the whole last name situation.

“Mm. You know what Daniel means? Is ‘god is my judge’. Now, I am a man of faith, see, but I don’t know how I feel about that one, ya know.”

“Would you consider it for our son?”

“Sure, but I still feel like we can come up with something better.” Alfie turns to look at Frances who was busy tiding up the kitchen. “What’s your favorite female name, Frances?”

“Mine, sir?” She says, turning to face him.

“Yeah. Which one do you like?”

She looks at Tommy a bit apprehensively and when he nods at her in encouragement she looks back at the alpha to answer, “I believe I have always liked the name Ruth, sir.”

“In my bible, right, Ruth is the heroine of the ‘Book of Ruth’, who cares for Naomi, marries Boaz, and becomes an ancestor of King David. In Hebrew it means [friendship](https://www.kveller.com/18-jewish-baby-names-that-were-popular-in-the-1920s/).”

“That’s a nice meaning for a name, isn’t it?” Frances says, a smile on her lips.

“It’s is, Frances. It is a nice meaning for a name. Do you like it, Thomas?”

“I do. What about you?”

“I like it well enough.”

“Tell you what, if somehow Polly is wrong and we do end up having a girl, we’ll call her Ruth.”

“Deal. Now, we just have to find one for a boy.”

“How do you know all that stuff about the names, anyways?” Tommy asks, finishing his tea.

“Because I’ve read the bible, love.”

“So have I and I don’t remember the names or their stories, let alone the meaning.”

“And now we know who of us respect their religion more, don’t we?”

“Clearly not me, eh?”

“Clearly not you, love. Now, time to get ready and make sure that boy doesn’t wreak havoc on the house with Cyril on his tail.”

“If he does, I’m blaming you as the bad influence.” Tommy says, standing up to leave and Alfie mirrors him.

“Oi! Don’t be cocky, treacle.”

And with that they were out of the kitchen.

* * *

They each grabbed one of Charlie’s small hands and together they walked towards the stables.

“Horsies’ house!” Charlie says, excited to see them when they walked closer.

“That’s right, Charlie boy.” Alfie doesn’t want to admit that he’s still feels uncomfortable walking into the stables no matter how many times he has come searching for his mate there but focusing on Charlie is helping with his unease.”

They walk up to a young, chocolate colored mare that’s leisurely eating hay on her box stall. Carefully Tommy picks his son and sits him on the door, legs dangling and facing the horse. Tommy calls her attention and she walks over to them. Slowly, father and son caress her.

“You like her?” Tommy asks after a while. Charlie simply nods. “She’s yours.”

“Really?” The younger omega turns to look at his daddy, eyes shining with hope and excitement.

“Yeah. Once your brother is born, you and we’ll go out together and ride her. For now, we can come here every and take care of her. Maybe you can try and sit on her so you can get used to. Sounds good?”

“Yes, daddy. Thank you!” Small arms reach out to hug Tommy around the neck.

“You’re welcome, son.” He kisses him on the temple, hugging him tight to his chest.

“Alright you two, time to go back to the house and get all pretty to celebrate, alright? Let’s go.” They hang around a few minutes more before returning back inside the house. All three sporting smiles on their faces and their chest filled with love.

* * *

Later, after they all have bathed and changed into clean clothes to celebrate they go down to start welcoming the visitors. And when lunch time came around, every family member was at Arrow House, together they all enjoyed lunch before all the children became restless with wanting to go outside and play with the dog and the adults finally let them run free on the other side of the yard under the somewhat watchful eye of Finn.

“So how you’ve been doing lately, Tom?” Uncle Charlie asks from where his sitting drinking his glass of whiskey.

They moved from the dining hall to the outside where the staff has put some chairs and tables so they can enjoy the soft summer breeze.

“Fine enough, I’d say.” Tommy finally replies. He doesn’t want to say he’s tired all the damn time, can barely sleep on his back anymore and has to the bathroom every thirty minutes.

“Not to tired, Tom?” Ada asks. But before he can reply, Polly beats him to it.

“Definitely not too tired to call me five times a day, everyday at the office. You’re supposed to be enjoying this time of pregnancy, not driving yourself crazy with what might be going on at the office.”

“Driving myself crazy with work is what I do, Pol.”

“Not anymore, you’re not, love.” Alfie says, forever helpful. Tommy glares at him but the alpha is completely unfazed by it, he’s definitely more interested on the hand resting on the swell of his bump.

“So have you guys thought of names yet?” Linda asks from where she’s sitting next to Arthur.

“We’ve settle on a girl’s name.” Alfie informs them gaining him a death stare from Polly.

“You’re doubting me, boy?”

“We’re not, Polly.” Tommy reassures her. “We just wanted to have a plan b of some sorts.”

“So no luck with a boy’s name?” Ada interferes before Polly can say anything else.

“Not yet, unfortunately.” They continue to talk about baby names –each family member giving at least one option ‘No, Arthur, we are not naming our baby after you’– but Tommy tunes them down because the baby decided in that moment to start kicking him.

Truth be told, Tommy doesn’t like when the baby gets active when he’s with other people around –doesn’t matter if they are his family, it doesn’t help that Arthur gets all awkward on his presence either–, he has yet to feel comfortable with the changes his body is experiencing. He feels weird caressing his bump in front of them even though it’s a natural gesture. He doesn’t like that the baby likes to play the drums on his bladder. Tommy purses his lips, resting both his hands on his lap, fingers curled into a fist.

That’s the moment the kids decided to run back to them, small faces flushed with excitement, Cyril happily barking behind them with his waggling tail. With a shout of ‘daddy’ Charlie comes running towards him, small face crushing into his bum and arms coming around his midsection.

“It’s kicking!” Charlie announces for everyone to hear.

“I know, I can feel it.” Tommy focuses on his son; on the joy he feels whenever he can feel the baby kicking. This is something that Charlie has grown accustomed to do, curling up next to him and laying his head on his bump trying to hear somethin, laughing whenever the baby kicked against his cheek or palm. He talks to him sometimes. Buy now, Tommy knows his cheeks are red with embarrassment, so he softly tries to pry Charlie away from his bump.

Alfie notices his mate is trying to gently get his son away from him so to save Tommy some embarrassment he decides to step in, “Charlie, why don’t we go inside to get you cleaned up and then open your presents, eh?” And that did the trick.

The sun was setting down and the soft, warm summer breeze had turned a little chilly, so it was the perfect time to go back inside. The kids got cleaned, more food was served, and the happy birthday song was sang. And then it was time to open the presents.

Charlie ended up receiving Lionel Train Set, Lincoln Logs, teddy bears, two new sets of crayons for him to paint, more wooden horses and [figurines](https://www.fabtintoys.com/1920/#:~:text=And%20let's%20not%20forget%20the,Slate%20and%20Duncan%20Yo%2DYo), a few books. And the last present was the biggest one and it was from Alfie.

“Now, Charlie, I hope you like my present.” Alfie says from where he’s sitting, looking at the boy ripping the paper wrap from the present.

“What did you get him?” Tommy whispers to him, seated on the armrest next to Alfie.

“You’ll see.” Is all he says and then a surprised gasp is heard.

“A car!” Charlie screams excited once all the paper is gone from the [pedal car](https://www.google.com/search?q=20s+Pedal+Cars&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=j6dK0oKYE6NVTM%252CrQNOSSIHeea5qM%252C_&vet=1&usg=AI4_-kS4ZQje_sQI9Je6SDzbS9-4jXPczg&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjjlO_Jq4PrAhWoD7kGHWjoCNkQ9QEwAnoECAoQFQ&biw=1366&bih=625#imgrc=j6dK0oKYE6NVTM) Alfie got him.

“You like it?” The alpha asks.

“Yes!” He turns away from the present and runs towards Alfie, body slamming against the older man, arms coming around his middle on a hug, and then he says something that quiets the room and rushes Alfie’s beating heart, “thanks, papa!” voice muffled by the alpha’s clothes.

It takes a moment for the words to sink in on Alfie, but once they do he’s hugging back the boy, face half hidden on the younger omega’s soft blond hair, scent marking him. “You’re welcome, son.” He squeezes him one last time, kisses him on the top of his head and with a raspy voice he says, “now off you go. Take that new car for a ride.” Charlie smiles at him and does as he was told, Finn right behind him to help him.

Ignoring the stares from every adult present, Alfie looks up at his mate, “Did you know about this?”

“He asked me in the morning if he could call you papa, told him we could only if he really wanted to. Didn’t think he would do it today, though.”

“Congratulations, Alfie. You’re officially a parent now.” Ada says, raising her glass in their direction, a smile dancing on her tinted red lips.

Everyone kept talking then about Charlie dropping the ‘papa’ bomb seemingly out of the blue, teasing Alfie a bit and just like that hours flew by and everyone said their goodbyes and soon after together they put Charlie to sleep before turning to their own bedroom.

The moment the door of their bedroom was close behind them, Alfie was on Tommy kissing him, hands cradling his face. The omega was surprised but didn’t take him long to catch up, kissing his mate back and letting him lead them towards the bed, loosing closed on their way to it.

“Fuck, Tommy,. He called me papa.” He says once they’re naked on the bed, smearing kisses all over that pale skin. “And you knew about it, you naughty boy. Keeping secrets from me.”

“Wanted to surprise you.” Tommy says, legs falling open to accommodate the alpha between them. “Alfie, please fuck me.”

“Do you deserve it? Do you deserved to be fucked?” Quick fingers find their way to Tommy’s hole, circling the opening while with the other he reaches for the lubricant. With the pregnancy, Tommy doesn’t produce that much slick when he’s aroused.

“Yes, I fucking do.”

“Brat.” And just for that he pushes two coated fingers inside him in one go, making him arch his back and moan aloud.

Despite the heated preparation, they fuck at a most eased pace with sweet words whispered between kisses, hands roaming the other’s body until they both reach climax a few minutes later.

“You don’t mind him calling me papa, do you?” Alfie asks minutes later, hand draped over his mate’s bump, fingers tracing invisible patterns on the skin.

“He knows Grace will always be his mother and no one can replace her,” Tommy would like to turn around and face the alpha, to appease him while looking at him in the eye but he’s too comfortable where he is; hand pillowed in one if Alfie’s arm, the other arm secured over his body while Alfie is a steady presence on his back. “I will never stop telling him stories of her, but the reality is that when he reaches his twenties he probably won0t remember her from his own memories. But even then, she’ll always be his mother.” He grabs the hand on his bump, fingers interwinding, “but I’m glad he sees you as a parent figure. And yes, I’m okay with him calling you papa.”

From behind, Alfie squeezes him, bringing him closer to his chest. “I love you,” he says, kissing him on the nape, “and I love our sons.”

“I know.” Tommy kisses the hand he’s holding.

Today it might have been Charlie’s birthday, but without a doubt the biggest present was given to Alfie in the form a three-year-old recognizing him not just as part of his family but as his third parent.

And that? That is priceless.

* * *

[ _**tumblr** _ ](https://itshoneywhatever.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I want to post this chapter on this day to let you guys know that Charlie's birthday is on August 5? Yes.  
> Did I use my older brother's birthday date as an inspiration? Yes.  
> Did I stay up until 3am trying to finish this chapter? Yes.
> 
> So if you guys likes this new chapter, please leave me a comment and a kudo ♡
> 
> -  
> PS: I don't know a lot about Judaism, and if it's common knowledge to know the meaning of names or not. Feel free to correct me if you do know! ♡
> 
> PS2: i put the links for the name, presents and the the pedal car so you guys can see/read for yourselves the meaning and what the popular presents were during those years.
> 
> PS3: If you guys have some ideas you want to share with me, please feel free to go to my tumblr anmd leave me some asks! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S A BOY! *opens a bottle of champagne and throws serpentine*  
> (I feel like we already knew that but now is official)
> 
> If you guys liked it, please let me know with a Kudo or a Comment ♡
> 
> This may or may not have a second chapter, but as of now it will be tagged as completed ♡


End file.
